


Cobrastyle

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Six seasons of Lex Luthor.
Comments: 2





	Cobrastyle

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Original notes: Lavish, fawning thanks to my beta bop_radar for rescuing my joy, and to Lapetite Kiki for the icons and the art, which can be seen in the credits of the vid and [HERE](http://lapetite-kiki.livejournal.com/137228.html). Special thanks to my friendslist for their support in my time of neediness. :)
> 
> About the vid: I had a couple of goals in making this. I wanted to showcase _my_ Lex Luthor--the sexy badass with tons of attitude and a keen sense of the ridiculous. I also wanted to play with color, movement, lighting, and speed without being overly encumbered by Meaning. Thus, a song with lyrics that are practically incomprehensible. :D This vid was a delight to edit, but gave me absolute fits when it came time to export it. Because of the plague of technical problems (Adobe Premiere Pro CS3 + Windows Vista = Lethal mix), I didn't get to tinker with this as much as I wanted to. As a result, the vid feels a little raw, but I've decided I like it that way.

**Vid title:** Cobrastyle  
 **Artist:** Teddybears ft. Mad Cobra  
 **Summary:** Six seasons of Lex Luthor

Multiple flavors!  
[Cobrastyle, 69MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6j6y5yh4tb.wmv)   
[Cobrastyle, 34MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/c5kj2hdazi.wmv)  
[Cobrastyle, 57MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/rroveqlfe4.avi) **Click on the links to download.**

**No streaming option at the moment, sorry.**

Original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://app.box.com/shared/static/6j6y5yh4tb.wmv).


End file.
